


Handcuffs, Hair pulling, and Hyung Part 4

by orphan_account



Series: Handcuffs, Hair Pulling, and Hyung? [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/M/M, dragon cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taemin has a special surprise for you. It'll get a bit messy...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I have been writing this damn things for months.  
> Also, the "dragon cock" is a real thing and I want one so bad I can't see straight.

“Today is a special day.” Taemin said, coming up to you while you finished taking your coat off, the heat of his body enfolding you from behind before he started pressing open mouth kisses up the column of your neck, his hands gripping your hips with enough pressure that you knew you would have bruises.

You desperately hoped you would have bruises.

Moaning your response, you tilted your head forward and to the side to give him easier access to the sensitive skin he was now working with his teeth.

“Oh, really? And why is that, Taeminie?”

Suddenly Taemin pulled back, his warmth leaving you just before he brought his hand down with a crack on the outside of your upper thigh.

The cry that left your lips sounded more like a loud surprised moan than a exclamation of pain.

“Maybe you need to be shown how to properly act before you get any kind of reward.”

Taemin turned you around to face him, kissing you roughly, his hand holding your jaw at the exact angle he wanted while he bit and sucked on your lips before pulling back from you with a devilish look in his eyes. You only had a moment to notice he was shirtless and had scratch marks covering his shoulders and chest before he was pulling you from the living room toward the bedroom you shared.

“I will spank you because you deserve it. And then…” He opened the bedroom door, pulling you in behind him. What created you was te sight of Minho kneeling on your bed, his hands bound to the bedpost above his head and his back forced against the wood pillar. Minho’s cock was kept hard between his legs with a bright teal cock ring and his mouth was closed around a matching ball gag. The sight had you gasping. Taemin turned back to you, a dangerous glint in his eye as he pulled a wooden paddle off the desk. “You get to spank him, just because it is so much fun.”

Minho blushed from his very exposed position, the look turning excited as Taemin walked over to him, softly smacking his own hand with the cedar paddle. When he reached Minho, he reached out with one hand to caress his group mates face, checking the tightness of the gag and generally making sure he was okay.

Taemin took the paddle and ran the edge up and down Minho’s well muscled thigh. You moved towards the bed, coming up behind your boyfriend and kissing the skin of his back before climbing into the bed in front of Minho. Minho looked into your eyes before darting away, the muscles in his throat swallowing and his lips working against the gag.

“Sir, that gag doesn't suit him. His mouth is too pretty to be stretched like that around anything other than a cock… or maybe fingers.”

Minho blushed even harder when Taemin leaned down to whisper in his ear as his hands went around to the clasp of the gag, undoing and freeing Minho only to shove 3 fingers into his mouth. Minho swallowed around the fingers, his eyes closing in ecstasy while his tongue danced around the younger man’s digits.

When Taemin pulled his fingers free and backed away Minho glanced toward you shyly, nibbling so hard on his lower lip that you could see a couple of drops of blood get washed away with a shy timid flick of his tongue. After a few moments, Taemin shook his head, made a sound of disappointment, and reached out to grasp Minho's hard cock. The rapper cried out as Taemin jerked him roughly a couple of times before pulling away completely.

“Hyung, you know better than to disobey me. Do I need to call your Master? I don't think Taehyung would be pleased you aren't performing as well as he always says you do…”

Minho’s eyes shot wide, quickly shaking his head. He looked at you with a determined look before asking, “Thank you, Miss, for freeing me. Would Miss enjoy playing with me like the toy I am while Daddy is away?”

You couldn't help but smirk at Minho's demeanor. The athletic rapper was always adorable, but seeing him like this, his long fingered hand clenching and unclenching around the leather strap that bound him to the bed post, his eyes both downcast in his submission and yet sparkling with excitement…

He was completely mesmerizing.

Your eyes flickered to Taemin only to find him staring you down, his hands caressing the paddle.

You sat up from your position across from Minho and crawled over his firm thighs, presenting your buttocks to both him and Taemin.

“I'm ready for my punishment, Sir.”

Taemin chuckled darkly. “Full of sass today aren't we, Princess?”

Looking coyly over your shoulder toward your boyfriend, you wiggled your behind as if you had a tail and winked.

Taemin brought the paddle down before you even realized he had moved. The smack was not as heavy-handed as you knew he was willing to use on you. The flare of pain stopped the breath in your chest before pain morphed into an electric shock of pleasure that had your back arching, your butt lifting from Minho’s thighs to chase the feeling.

Taemin brought his empty hand down, the sound of his palm smacking against your flesh not loud enough to cover Minho’s moan when your hip rubbed harshly against the erection straining against his stomach.

“I don’t hear you counting, Princess. Let me hear your words.”

Again and again he brought down the paddle, never as hard as he could and never in the same spot twice. Tears clouded your vision but you could feel Taemin and Minho watching, and the knowledge made you wither in pleasure even as your skin burned.

When the paddle came down for the tenth time, Taemin flipped the paddle over, running the textured side over the extra sensitive skin with just enough pressure to have you gasping in that beautiful mixture of pleasure and pain. 

Minho was gasping right along with you when Taemin finally set the paddle on the bed.

“Well, Princess, I will pass the baton off to you. Show me how well you can give it since you take it so well.”

You sat up quickly, ignoring the burning from your back side so you could grab Taemin’s shoulders before he could step fully from the bed, pulling him into a heated kiss. He grabbed onto your hips, pulling you forcefully into him. Taemin’s fingers dug into your hips as you scored your fingers down his chest, catching on his nipples and making him moan. You pulled back from the kiss, licking the wetness from your lips. 

It was always a tug and pull of power in your relationship with Taemin, although this would be the first time you would have any power of any of his bandmates.

What an amazing early present.

Taemin helped you down from the bed, ever the gentleman, even when he was being a devil, and made sure you were sturdy on your feet before he let you go. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, leaving him naked. You raised an eyebrow at his lack of underwear but he just shrugged, walked to the head of the bed, and laid back on the pillows. He tucked one arm behind his head and ran the other down his chest, teasing himself but never touching his erection.

“Tell me what you want to do with him.” Taemin’s eyes were dark, narrowed in interest at whatever you were going to say about Minho.

Walking around the foot of the bed, watching Minho’s chest rising and falling quickly in his excitement, you dragged your hand from his bent knee up his thigh, the muscle hard under the light covering of hair. 

“I want him under me. Everyone says what a beautiful sub he is, I want him to prove it to me. I want him moaning my name. I want him clawing marks into my shoulders.”

“Hmm…. That could be arranged. We never have given your new belt a full run through,” Taemin said, licking his lips with a gleeful smile. His hand grasped his cock and spread the precome that had seeped from the slit with a firm stroke.

You grabbed Minho’s chin and turned his face fully towards you. “What do you say, Minho? Wanna get wild with me?” When he only nodded his head, you took the paddle from the bed and smacked his thigh. The sudden sharp crack that rang through the bedroom was only joined by Minho's own soft groan.

“Use your words.”

“Yes! Yes, please fuck me, Miss!”

Flipping the paddle over to the textured side, you ran the roughness over the light pink mark while leaning over to kiss Minho's collar bone. “See? Was that so hard? Taehyung must let you get away with so much. What about Key? Does Key let you act like this?” You let your words whisper across his neck before licking a stripe up to his ear and tugging on the shell with your teeth.

Minho shook slightly, his breath coming faster as the rough side of the paddle slid up unmarred skin, inching ever closer to his groin.

You moved to stand behind Minho, the bedpost between you, and untied the leather strap that bound him to the bed, helping him gently lower his arms, rubbing at the muscles to ease the ache the suspension caused.

You heard the whispered, “Thank you,” and dropped a kiss onto his shoulder blade before speaking to Taemin over Minho's shoulder. “Please Sir, would you get Minho prepped for me? I have some things I need to get.”

Taemin stood from the bed and quickly moved to you, taking your hand in his and pressing a kiss onto the back. “It would be my pleasure.”

Taking a step back from Taemin and walking to the closet, you grabbed the belt from the hidden drawer before choosing your favorite toy. A dildo shaped like a dragon's cock, the purple and blue coloring the only “pretty” thing about it. It was medium in length, but was both wide in girth and oddly shaped. It had a firm, curved length with an overly mushroomed head, a large knot flared near the end and the whole thing covered in smooth but noticeably textured “scales.” The purple and blue coloring had a deep shimmer to it, and the colors seemed to dance around in the light. It felt heavy to hold, but that was because of the surprise hidden in the thick shaft.

The best part of the toy wasn't usually noticed on first inspection. It had a tube along the length of it and could “cum,” pumping out a slick white substance that looked like cum but was actually lube.

The feel of the toy, plus the additional joy of it being able to cum was what made the toy so appealing when your had seen it online. 

Taemin had laughed at first, until he was under your for the first time. 

The toy had given you a sense of power of your boyfriend, but now, to play with someone else while Taemin was in the room…

Could you get the best of both worlds?

If there was ever a time to find out it was now. 

You took your time with the belt, making sure you liked the way it sat on your hips before you picked the toy up. You could hear the telltale sounds of Minho being prepped behind you, and you couldn't help but get light headed at the thought of the pleasure to come. 

You took the toy to the bathroom, giving it an extra cleaning. Taemin always made sure to clean them after each use, but being extra sanitary never hurt, plus the view from the bathroom sink was absolutely delicious. 

Taemin had Minho on his knees again, one of Taemin’s hands entwined with both of Minho's and holding them against the headboard while Taemin was 2 fingers deep in the rapper. Apparently, Taemin was working the digits against Minho’s prostate if the choked back moans were anything to go by. 

Taemin looked over and caught your eye in the mirror. His smile was pure deviance, and he quickly started to start adding a slicked up third finger while telling Minho, “oh oh oh, Miss is going to be sharing her favorite toy with you.” He leaned in close to Minho and bit the skin of his shoulder blade, “She must really like you.”

Minho moaned in response, dropping his head to his hands held on the headboard. You quickly finished cleaning the toy and moved to the bed, standing beside the pair with the freshly cleaned toy still in hand. 

Taemin continued working Minho open until he was sure the elder was ready. Then Taemin stood from the bed, wiping slick fingers against the bed sheets. 

“Hey! I just washed those!” 

“You really think that's the only mess we'll make on the bed tonight?” Taemin asked, his hands taking the toy from your hand and waving it in the air with an eyebrow raised. He was right of course; when the toy “came” it did tend to make a mess. Grumbling under your breath, you let him maneuver the toy into the belt.

And that's when your sweet, loving boyfriend appeared. Taemin checked the straps of the belt and then gently pulled you toward him, his hands softly massaging your sides while his soft lips pressed a light kiss against yours. 

As you opened your mouth to allow his tongue to enter Taemin pulled back instead, pressing open mouth kisses against your jaw, following an invisible line up to the shell of your ear. He nibbled on your earlobe as one of his hands found its way to the junction of your neck, his fingers working the taut muscles he found there while his thumb pressed against your throat. He didn't do it hard enough to cut off your air supply, just enough to make you know he could.

With your eyes closed and your entire being focused solely on Taemin’s physical touches, it took you a moment to realize he was humming something. You tried to pick out what the melody was, but all you could do was let it flow over you. 

The hand he still had on your hip moved down, scratching his nails lightly against the skin of your thigh before moving in, dragging a feather light finger against your folds.

“Ah, Tae…. Sir. Feels good.”

“Feels good, huh? Why don't you go make Minho feel good and we'll see what Sir can do to make you feel even better,” Taemin said, his mouth moving to take yours in a brief but hot kiss on your bottom lip as two of his fingers slipped into your channel and then sliding the wetness he found the up to your clit. He pushed his thumb against the nub, using your own wetness to ease the glide when he started moving his thumb quickly side to side, startling a surprised moan out of you. 

Taemin pulled back with a smile, turning you back toward the bed and then giving your ass a smack.

Minho sat where Taemin had left him, his eyes watching you while his tongue snuck out to soothe his bite-reddened lips. 

Climbing on the bed behind him, you found yourself pressing your whole from to Minho's well muscled back. Your hands found his shoulders and massaged the tightness from him before sliding around his chest to pull him tighter back against you.

“Tell me how you like it. I want to make sure you have no complaints when you go back to your Master.”

Before Minho could answer, Taemin had climbed on the bed behind you, pressing a kiss to your shoulder and then sliding a hand around your middle, in-between your body and Minho’s.

“He likes it wet and sloppy. That's why him and Taehyung get along so well. They did a lot of damage to the dressing rooms on their drama,” Taemin mentioned, his hand wrapping around the toy and slathering a generous amount of lube around the girth. Once he had the toy slick he slid his hand between your legs and used the remaining to help glide three of his fingers into your core. 

Breath hitching from what you knew his plan was, you guided the toy to Minho just as Taemin slid inside of you, the lube making it an extra smooth glide, and the hand on Minho’s hips clutched tight enough to leave a bruise. You could feel the tightness against the head of the toy. Taking your time so as not to hurt him, you reached around to wrap a tight embrace on his leaking cock.

All you could hear was Taemin softly laughing, even through the moans of three people. Minho sat back into the toy, pressing it in faster than you had thought to go, and when the knot of the toy pushed past his rim Minho cried out and pushed back even harder, swallowing up the toy even as Taemin settled deep within you.

Taemin had been toying with Minho long before you had gotten home, and it became clear how needy he was by the quickness of his recovery, using the leverage he had with his hands on the headboard to push himself back as hard as he could, repeatedly impaling himself only to lift off again.

Taemin leaned over your back, his breath whispering over your skin like an extra touch, “He is at his most beautiful like this. Completely gone.” Taemin spoke louder so his bandmate could hear, “Such a cockslut. Only at your most happy when you're filled to the brim.” 

Taemin bit your shoulder before pulling out and slamming into you again. His natural dancers rhythm quickly found the pace that had him pushing you into Minho just as he was pushing back.

Even though you couldn’t feel Minho’s tightness around the toy, watching the toy disappear into the older boy gave you a sense of power that had you light headed. Moving with the rush, you grabbed a handful of Minho’s thick hair and jerked his head far back, the back of his head resting on your shoulder, forcing his back to arch up.

“You are stunning filled with cock. I could get used to this. What do you think Key would say? Would Taehyung get off seeing you bend over backwards for this cock?” Twisting Minho’s head to yours, you locked your lips together for the first time that evening. The kiss was messy, the angle too awkward for anything more. Minho tasted like sweet mints and Taemin. It was new and familiar, and you hoped it wouldn’t be the last time you would have your mouth on his. 

Taemin, meanwhile, was running his hands all over your body, cupping your breasts and teasing the nipples with firm tugs, all the while leaving bite marks all over your shoulders, back, and neck. When he put both hands at your waist and tilted you slightly to get a better angle, stars burst in your vision and your body went momently slack. You could hear his slightly breathless chuckles before he was pounding into the overwhelmly sensitive spot he had just found. 

With Taemin’s hips pushing into yours and Minho’s hips meeting your every thrust with equal enthusiasm, it felt like the world was centered around the three of you. The sound of Taemin’s quickened breathing and Minho’s murmured exclamations were the only thing you were aware of. 

The air conditioning in the apartment felt like ice in the split seconds in between your bodies coming together again, The pads of Taemin’s fingers dragged over the delicate skin down your sides or tugged harshly at the belt to make sure you stayed in the rhythm he had set. Minho’s hair was soft where it fell over your shoulder, the stubble on his chin brushing against your lower jaw and neck occasionally made you shudder at the unusual, but not unpleasurable, sensation.

And then the moment was broken. 

Taemin pulled back, sliding all the way out of you and you couldn’t help the outraged screech that left your mouth. Taemin slapped the outside of your thigh with a firm hand. “Don’t stop fucking him, I’ll be right back.”

Taking his words to heart, you poured all the rage that you had in your system from an orgasm you knew was near being so rudely taken from you, pushing Minho off your shoulder and forcing him into an almost doggystyle position, his upper body forced against the headboard with no room to move, and then pounded into him. Minho’s moans grew louder until suddenly he stopped.

His whole body went stiff, every muscle in his body turning ridged before he was cumming, white streaks hitting the headboard and his own chest, Minho’s body shuddering while he rode wave after wave of intense pleasure. You never stopped your thrusts even as you watched the award worthy show in front of you, and it took you a moment to figure out what had caused his sudden orgasm.

“Please, please, I can’t. I can’t take anymore.” He voice was soft, sounding almost as if he was sleep talking. 

You realized quickly when you went to pull out why he was so overwhelmed. The toy had cum, the thick, goo seeping out of the rapper and down his legs.

It was hgih on the list of Top 10 Hottest Things to Ever Have Happened.

Before you could get too wrapped up in the view of a very worn out Minho clinging to the dirty headboard with a blissed out smile on his face, Taemin was jerking you around and pulling you from the bed to stand beside it.

Taemin didn’t give you any time to see what he had to get that was so important, he just bent you back over the bed, propping one of your legs on the mattress and tilting you out so he could slip a hand… and something else, between you and the bed.

He pushed back in and started slamming into you. “Yes! Taemin! Just like tha...” Taemin flipped a switch and, “Oh my fucking god!!” He turned on the Magic Wand he had been holding in between your legs. And like a bolt of lightning slamming into your body, you were cumming, crying out his name, Minho’s name, god’s name, and everything in between. Sobbing, you tried to pull away from the overwhelming vibrations on your clit only to meet his thrust straight into your g-spot.

It hurt. It felt so good it hurt. It was too much. It was heaven and hell. It was the coldest reaches of space and the hottest star, and when he let you go, his own seed spilling from you, you hit the floor.

Taemin was right behind you, and several minutes passed before anyone could do anything.

“Hyung? You okay?”

“I…. I don’t know.”

That got Taemin up, you waved away his hand and pulled your own self onto shaking legs to crawl onto the bed, pulling Minho from the spot you had left him in to the far end of the bed where the sheets weren’t soaked with… you might have to just burn these sheets. Oh well.

Taemin came from the bathroom with a damp cloth and a glass of water. You were pleased to see his legs weren’t all that steady either.

“Thank you.”

He dropped a kiss to your lips before curling up on the other side of Minho and helped Minho get several sips from the glass before he put it on the floor within easy reach.

You let your head fall to the bed and eyes slide shut while Taemin sang softly under his breath to Minho. You could feel Minho cuddle closer and you brought his head to your chest and dropped a kiss to his forehead.

“I can’t fucking handle you SHINee boys.”

“You haven't had all of us yet.” Minho whispered against your breast.

“All at once? You know… I’ve never been gangbanged before…”


End file.
